Team Positions
18 Place (The LARPers) The LARPers were eliminated in the second episode of the season known as None down eighteen to go part 2. At first they were in the lead and nearing the carpet of completion, but they stupidly decided to stop and try to cast spells to stop the other teams progressing, and were then eliminated. 17 Place (Tennis Rivals) The tennis rivals, Gerry and Pete were eliminated in the episode French is an Eiffel language, when they seemingly tied for last place with the reality TV pros, however it just so happened that Gerry's foot was just off the carpet and thanks to this they were eliminated. 16 Place (The Geniuses) In the episode Mediterranean homesick blues, the geniuses known as Mary and Ellody were doing well in the race, however when they came to the sand castle building challenge, they took too long taking down calculations and didn't see that everyone else was finished, resulting in their elimination from the race. 15 Place (The Vegans) The vegans came in first place in the episode known as Brazillian pain forest, however as Laurie did not help Miles with the carnival costume that was one of the challenges they were given a 30 minute penalty and were forced to stop right in front of the carpet of completion. When the timer had finally timed out all the other contestants had already passed and that meant the vegans were out of the race. 14 Place (The Fashion Bloggers) After reconciling the fashion bloggers; Tom and Jen hop foot it into a race with the daters in the episode A Tisket, A Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket. At the last moment however the daters managed to pick up speed and race to the finish before the fashion bloggers who came in last, resulting in their elimination. 13 Place (Mother and Daughter) In the episode Hello and Dubai, Kelly and Taylor were one of the two remaining teams yet to make it to the carpet of completion, along with Carrie and Devin. However, Kelly had finally had enough of Taylor's rudeness and decided to give her a time out, however it ends in the two forgiving each other and going shopping, unfortunately for them though this is what caused them to be eliminated. 12 Place (Adversity Twins) After collapsing and suffering a panic attack in the episode I Love Ridonc and Roll, Mickey and Jay are told they've been eliminated after they've calmed down. However it turns out it wasn't much of a surprise to them at all. 11 Place (Stepbrothers) The stepbrothers were eliminated in the episode Down and Outback after meeting with the rockers resulted in a huge avalanche, which landed the rockers in 10th place and stepbrothers in 11th place, meaning they were the last to reach the carpet and were eliminated. 10 Place (The Rockers) In the episode Down and Outback, the rockers ended up on the carpet in 10th place, thanks to a huge avalanche with the stepbrothers. At first they thought they were safe, however Don to their shock announced that it was a double elimination, meaning that the rockers got sent home too. 9 Place (Father and Son) After getting his confidence boosted by Junior, Dwayne precedes to successfully ride the mechanical bull in the episode Little Bull on the Prairie. After this it's a race to the finish between the them and the reality tv pros. The pros come in eighth, resulting in Dwayne and Junior coming in last place, however Dwayne thinks it's ok because he thought it was a non-elimination round, but Don corrected him and told him it was, meaning that they were eliminated. 8 Place (Reality TV Show Pros) In the episode Got Venom, Owen and Noah get eliminated thanks to Noah getting crushed by a huge pile of rugs and as Owen couldn't find him due to his blind eye, it resulted in their elimination. 7 Place (The Goths) The Goths were tricked by Jacques and Josee, who took their rabbit, Loki, and forced a worried Ennui and Crimson to stop and frantically look everywhere in the area for him. This took up a lot of time and by the time they found him, it was already too late as the other teams had successfully crossed the carpet. The episode ended with their elimination in El Bunny Supremo. 6 Place (The Surfers) The surfers got eliminated in the episode known as Ca-noodling, due to them standing by to allow Carrie and Devin to pass as a thanks for finding the Don Box for them, however this is not the end of their journey as they return two episode's later. 5 Place (The Daters) The daters; Stephanie and Ryan get stuck in the last car of a train in Darjeel With It. There they rekindle their love for one another and realize that their car has stopped moving with the rest of the train and race to the finish, only for them to stop a couple of inches a way from the carpet to announce that they're dating again, resulting in their elimination. 4 1/2 Place (The Best Friends) The best friends were the third team to make it to the carpet of completion in Last Tango in Buenos Aires. However when Kitty and Emma arrive with their emu, Kitty couldn't control it and accidentally knocked Devin off the cliff, resulting in massive injury. Even though it's a none elimination episode, Carrie and Devin are forced out of the competition due to Devin's injuries. Carrie then chooses the Surfers to take their place in the race. 4 Place (Sisters) In the episode Bahamarama, the sisters Kitty and Emma are originally in first place, until they come up to the final portion of the diving challenge where Kitty gets stuck in hole underwater and struggles to get free as the other two teams head towards the carpet of completion. Eventually she manages to get free and the sisters rush to catch up with the cadets and ice dancers, but are unfortunately not fast enough and end up getting eliminated. 3 Place (Ice Dancers) In the finale of TDRR, Jacques and Josee are seemingly in 2nd place, just behind the surfers, However they get a flat tire when Jacques is driving their borrowed taxi to the chill zone and Macarthur manages to topple their car over. The ice dancers are forced to make a run for it, but the police cadets manage to overrun them and make it to the carpet. However at the last moment Macarthur's travel tip gets blown away and the cadets have to go and get it back, but Sanders manages to skillfully bend her arm through a drain and receive it. They ultimately manage to beat the ice dancers to the carpet, resulting in Jacques and Josee's elimination and a temper tantrum from Josee. 2 Place/Runner ups (The Police Cadets) In the finale of The Ridonculous Race they succeded to defeat the Ice Dancers. They were the first ones to grab the golden ticket but Macarthur was the only one on the final chill zone and were eliminated. In the alternate ending however, the police cadets won 1st place, and the surfers lost. 1 Place/Champions (The Surfers) Geoff and Brody were the 6th team eliminated but returned because of the Best Friends. In the finale, they overtook the cadets and won a million dollars!!!. In an altenate ending however, the surfers got runner up, and police cadets got the million dollars!